


Alone Together

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Other, Post-Season 2, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: Sue Ellen is a welcome interruption to Bobby and Ann's evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after "Legacies," the season two finale.

It's been more than a year since she last had her husband like this, naked and hard beneath her, waiting for her to take him into her mouth, and she kisses down his stomach with a smile, eager to finally have him. She wants to run her tongue along his length and suck him until he moans, but before she can do more than brush her lips against his tip, the doorbell rings and makes them both groan.

"Ignore it," Bobby says, fingers pressing against Ann's scalp.

"You know that won't work." She bites his hip until he loosens his hold on her hair, his fingers slipping away completely as she pulls away and climbs out of bed.

"I'll be right back," she says, picking up his shirt. The cool, crisp fabric makes her shiver as it slides over her skin, and her teeth press against her lip when the doorbell sounds again. "Promise."

He folds his arms behind his head. "I'll be here."

She leaves the room not caring that whoever's at the door will take one look at her and know exactly what they were doing. It's going on midnight, or maybe it's after now, and whoever just leaned on the doorbell for the third time deserves to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm comin' already," Ann says under her breath, taking the last steps across the hall. She slides back the deadbolt and yanks open the door.

And there's Sue Ellen, leaning against the house, smiling as she looks out over the yard, her shoes dangling from her left hand, the ankle straps hooked over her fingers.

She's beautiful like that, happy and unguarded, and Ann can't remember the last time she wanted her so much. Barefoot, she steps out onto the porch and takes Sue Ellen by the hand, lacing their fingers together before covering Sue Ellen's mouth with hers.

"Come to bed," she whispers, her hips pressed against Sue Ellen's. "Bobby's waiting."

Sue Ellen grins and pulls Ann inside by the front of her shirt, and they don't make it up the first three steps before Sue Ellen pins her against the wall, her shoes tumbling down the stairs as she unbuttons Ann's shirt.

Ann bites her lip, her breath going shallow as Sue Ellen spreads open her shirt and trails her fingers over the marks Bobby sucked and bit into her skin. 

"It's been too long," Sue Ellen says, meeting Ann's eyes.

Ann pulls her in for a kiss. "Let's not make it any longer," she says, grabbing Sue Ellen's hand and leading her upstairs.

Bobby smiles when they walk into the room, and Ann watches him reach for Sue Ellen when she climbs onto the bed. "Sue Ellen," he says, drawing her close, "have you been undressing my wife again?"

Sue Ellen tosses her hair back with a shake of her head as she settles her legs around his hips. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Bobby says easily. "I just don't think you did a very good job of it."

Sue Ellen pouts, and Ann shakes her head at them before shrugging out of Bobby's shirt. "Ignore him," she tells Sue Ellen, and she leans over to kiss the pout right off Sue Ellen's lips. "If anyone's overdressed here, it's you."

She kisses Sue Ellen again, hands roaming over her back until she finds the zipper on her dress. She eases it down as she deepens their kiss, her tongue pushing past Sue Ellen's lips, and she feels Bobby's hand on her own, brushing her away so he can slide the dress off Sue Ellen's shoulders and down her arms.

Ann needs to feel every inch of Sue Ellen's skin against her own, so she lies back, pulling Sue Ellen with her and moaning when her warm, soft body settles on top of her. They kiss lazily, hips just starting to rock together before Bobby breaks them apart and pulls Sue Ellen close, his hands disappearing down the back of her underwear and making her moan. Moments later, he's pushing the black lace off her hips and laying her back against the pillows.

Ann turns onto her side to watch as Bobby sinks deep into Sue Ellen, whose hips rise up and fingers clutch at his back. It makes Ann smile, and she nuzzles just below Sue Ellen's ear, walking her fingers across Sue Ellen's stomach as she teases, "That was supposed to be for me."

Sue Ellen hums as her eyes drift closed. "Sorry."

She doesn't sound it at all, but Ann kisses her anyway. "I can wait," Ann says, and she lets her hand drift lower, her fingers sliding through Sue Ellen's curls and down to her heat. She works Sue Ellen's clit while Bobby fucks her, slow and sweet like she deserves. They're working her up, not getting her off, and once Bobby comes inside her, Ann ducks down between Sue Ellen's legs to cover her with her mouth.

The taste of them together makes Ann moan, and she feels her own legs spreading wider as she laps at Sue Ellen's cunt, her hips rocking back against nothing until Bobby's fingers, gentle and calloused, trail down her spine and dip between her legs.

His fingers slide into her easily -- two or three, she's so ready she isn't sure -- and she fucks herself on them while she eats Sue Ellen out. She hears the smile in Bobby's voice while he talks to them, little things about how much he loves them and how beautiful they are, and when Sue Ellen comes, arching up beneath Ann's mouth, Bobby's breath catches and his words come to a halt.

Ann forgets all about the fingers Bobby has buried inside her until he pulls her up onto her knees. She gasps as the angle changes, and a warm blush spreads across her face when she sees the way Sue Ellen is looking at her.

Sue Ellen lets her eyes travel slowly up the length of Ann's body and then back down, stopping at her parted thighs. She arches an eyebrow. "I thought you said you could wait." 

"I forgot how much goin' down on you turns me on," Ann says. "Think you can help with that?"

Sue Ellen bites her lip. "Maybe," she says, drawing the word out, but she doesn't waste any time moving closer, kneeling in front of Ann and kissing her deeply. When she's done, she leans over Ann's shoulder and kisses Bobby until he moans, his fingers flexing inside Ann's body. It makes Ann gasp, and she barely has time to catch her breath before Sue Ellen is there, too, slowly, carefully easing a finger into her.

She's never had them like this before, and she doesn't know why. It's close to perfect, having both of them inside her at once, filling her, stretching her, moving together inside her until she turns, pressing her face against Sue Ellen's neck and moaning as she comes.

When they finally slip out of her cunt, Ann goes weak-kneed between them, but Bobby catches her, chuckling as he lies down with her in his arms. "I don't think she liked that very much," Bobby says to Sue Ellen. "What do you think?"

"I think I'm jealous," Sue Ellen says, brushing Ann's hair back as she lies down beside her, kissing up Ann's neck until her mouth meets Bobby's.

Ann smiles and rubs Sue Ellen's hip, listening to the soft sounds she and Bobby make as they kiss. "Don't be," Ann says, and it's enough to bring Sue Ellen's lips back to hers. "In the morning, it's your turn."


End file.
